


Exposure

by jynx



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Broadway, It makes sense, M/M, Promise, bit of song lyrics, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx





	Exposure

“Ma’am, are you sure he’s not too…young for this performance?” Jarvis asked, holding the door of the Silver Wraith Rolls Royce open for Maria. The little boy in question, six and all dressed up, was tucks against his mother’s chest, half dozing.

“Jarvis, really,” Maria said with a smile as she slowly eased inside the car with her son. “Early exposure to Broadway is definitely important.”

Jarvis frowned a little, “I agree, ma’am, but _Sweeny Todd_?”

Maria brushed Tony’s hair back from his forehead, briefly waking him and smiling at the sleepy look on his face. “Howard hates Broadway. Besides, nothing in this world is nice or safe, why try and hide it?”

Tony wrinkled his nose at his mother, “Like my classmates?” he asked, wiggling out of her hold and sitting next to her, close, but determined to sit up like a little gentleman. 

Maria smiled and fixed his tie a little. “Yes,” she said, kissing his forehead, “exactly like.”

Jarvis stayed quiet, radiating disapproval, but Maria simply fussed over her little boy, who, while sleepy, was incredibly excited to see his first Broadway musical.

~

“What is that?” Steve asked, coming into the shop.

_“What is that? … It’s priest. Have a little priest. …Is it really good? …Sir, it's too good, at least! Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh, So it's pretty fresh.”_

Tony craned his neck from around the armor, “Hunh?”

“Haven't you got poet, or something like that? … No, y'see, the trouble with poet is 'Ow do you know it's deceased? Try the priest!”

Steve stared at the CD player before turning it off. “That. What is that?”

Tony grinned at him, “ _Sweeny Todd_. First Broadway musical I ever went to.”

Steve frowned, leaning against the wall, “Oh? And how old were you? I thought you said your mother took you to them when you were young.”

“I was six,” Tony said with a grin. “And Sweeny is all about cannibalism and murdering people, and wanting to destroy a pedophile and … you have to see it to get it,” he finished quickly at the look of utter astonishment on Steve’s face.

“Right,” Steve said with a sigh. “I’m going to rejoin the land of the sane. Dinner’s ready, by the way.”

“Having priest?” Tony asked, cheekily.

Steve shuddered.


End file.
